Galur Rithari
|class = |faction = Buoyant Armigers |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Ashalmawia |region = Vvardenfell |province = Morrowind |quests = |voice = |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Galur Rithari was a Dunmer member of the Buoyant Armigers before he was infected with vampirism and began hiding out in Ashalmawia, trying to find a cure or a way to escape this life, and keeping a journal in the process. His place of residence is located in Ashalmawia, a Daedric ruin on Vvardenfell. Galur Rithari is also known as the author of Galur Rithari's Papers, a reference to the fate of his fight against his vampirism in . Dialogue You killed these Worm Cultists? "I have grown tired of fighting this thirst. Though it shames me, I can no longer feed off skeevers and scavengers. If I must consume mortal lives, they will not be those of the innocent." :You're principled for a vampire. "I merely cling to what's left of who I was. I am a lingering shame on my family and my order, but I cannot abandon that life. Here, perhaps, I'll find the means to reclaim it." ::What do you hope to find here? "An end to this curse. Once and for all. I may be at the mercy of Molag Bal, but I will slake my thirst on his servants until my voice is heard. And if they deliver me to Coldharbour for eternal torment, at least I will no longer be this." :::You believe Molag Bal can offer you a cure? "The ones who created me believe him to be our great progenitor. Only the Lord of Troubles knows for certain, but if I must throw myself at his feet and beg to be freed of this existence, I will do so." ::::Be careful what you wish for. "I don't expect mercy from a Daedric Prince, but I can think of no worse fate than this disease and all it threatens to take from me." ::::Believe me when I say there's hope for any soul in his thrall. "There's something in your eyes that tells me you are speaking more than kind words. I'd forgotten the feeling of hope, but I don't need it to continue this path. When I meet my maker, I will expect no mercy." If the player is a vampire, he initiates with the following: "I did not expect to find another like myself preying upon the mortals here. Were you drawn to this place in search of salvation as well?" :How can you not revel in this power we possess? Why would you seek a cure? "I once protected those who you would have me prey upon. The power you speak of comes at too high a price! Keep this beastly existence, I will have my old life or none at all." Appearances * Galur Rithari's Papers * de:Galur Rithari ru:Галур Ритари Category:ESO Morrowind: Authors Category:ESO Morrowind: Dunmer Category:ESO Morrowind: Males Category:ESO Morrowind: Buoyant Armigers Members Category:ESO Morrowind: Vampires